


sleep

by littlesunfl0wer



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Written past midnight, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunfl0wer/pseuds/littlesunfl0wer
Summary: Nam Taehyun didn't sleep.





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written a very, very long time ago.

Taehyun spent most of his time just staring. He stared at the ceiling, at the ticking of the clock, at his desk filled with scrunched pieces of paper when he tried to draw what he felt, only to fail miserably upon realising that what he felt was indescribable to the point of not being able to describe it any other way than to show it through his actions. Most importantly, he stared at Seungyoon. He stared at his perfect eyes and perfect nose, his plump lips parted ever so slightly as he breathed evenly whilst asleep. Taehyun liked the way Seungyoon would cradle him when they'd lie down together for the night. He liked how Seungyoon would whisper words of forever and eternity into his ear until he was sure that Taehyun had already fallen asleep. 

But Taehyun didn't sleep. Taehyun was afraid of sleep. Taehyun somehow found it amusing how he'd end up staring at Seungyoon sleeping instead for the majority of the night simply due to this fear of sleep taking him under its wing.

Not just yet.

-

Seungyoon spent most of his time thinking of forever with Taehyun. He was keen on letting the latter know of it. He would think about the things they were yet to do, of the things they'd already done and the things he wished they hadn't done-- or rather, he hadn't done. At times he wished he'd never met Taehyun so that he wouldn't have to feel so tragically in love that he couldn't bear the thought of a forever with someone else, or being proved wrong about his belief that a forever did exist. 

But most of the time he simply took what he could and gave as much as he was given, loving the way Taehyun would wake him up the following morning with soft butterfly kisses all over his face. Taehyun's fingers would linger on his jaw, caressing his skin as he himself would try and wake up to reality. Seungyoon didn't mind. Taehyun was, after all, both a reality that he was living and a dream he was fantasising. 

Seungyoon would smile sleepily, letting out soft whimpers as he whined for Taehyun to give him five more minutes (despite not minding being awake because Taehyun was a reason to wake up every morning). Taehyun would chuckle and it would ring in his ears until he couldn't take it anymore, his senses finally up and running. Seungyoon would open his eyes, muttering a lazy "good morning" to Taehyun who looked like he hadn't slept one bit-- but he was still stunning. 

Taehyun was still his.

-

Seungyoon woke up one morning, his mind groggily wondering what on earth was missing that he felt empty even before opening his eyes. He received no kisses and felt no touches, his arms holding onto someone but still inevitably cold. And that was when he'd realised that Taehyun was still asleep. Finally asleep. 

Seungyoon didn't want to open his eyes. He was intent on thinking that this was just one of those "imagine if" games that he and Taehyun would always play once cuddled up together in bed as they opened up their hearts to each other at ungodly hours past midnight, with neither of them having any idea of what to talk about, for they simply said what was on their minds.

Seungyoon's lips trembled, his eyes still closed as he pulled the sleeping figure further into his embrace. He chanced and let a small sob escape his still quivering lips, a fractional representation of both the numbness and the swirling mess in his mind.

He leaned in with his eyes shut, his lips searching for the other's to plant one last kiss that could also hopefully carry away the burden of being alone. Seungyoon spoke against the other's lips; softly and quietly.

"Sleep well, Taehyun."


End file.
